


Free Fall

by orphan_account



Series: Fall [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moments Before Death, Physical Trauma, Vaugly described wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When your entire body has gone numb and there's no way for you to communicate pain to your mind, it kind of feels like you're in a free fall.  With no control over what's happening and no understanding of how dire the situation has become.  This was the experience that Kuroo Tetsurou had been having mere moments before his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was wake listening to 'New Day' by Seppherios and Caught Adrift and this came to mind. 
> 
> I was tearing up writing this one and I just want to say sorry in advance, it's kind of upsetting. 
> 
> Be warned.

Free Fall  
Haikyuu  
Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei  
One Shot  
Part One in Fall

  
When your entire body has gone numb and there's no way for you to communicate pain to your mind, it kind of feels like you're in a free fall.

  
With no control over what's happening and no understanding of how dire the situation has become.

  
This was the experience that Kuroo Tetsurou had been having mere moments before his death.

  
How did it all start? He hardly knew. Someone had threatened Kei. Kuroo was well aware of how horribly it would end, he knew that he couldn't save his boyfriend and get out of it alive. He'd just wished he'd been able to tell Kei he'd loved him one last time.

  
Those guys...no. Kids. They were just a couple of kids who were young and stupid, definitely a bit on the crazy side.

  
They didn't seem that threatening until they'd pulled the guns. Of course not, they had just been a couple of low life teenagers trying to hassle Kei at first. Tetsurou just wanted to get Kei to a safer place, he'd never imagined it would've ended up like this.

  
There was so much blood; he had more gunshot wounds than he could count. Damn, those kids really did a number on him. He couldn't talk, he could hardly breath. Yet, he clung to life. Suffering as he did so.

  
Death just felt so permanent...he wasn't ready for it. Damn. This wasn't fair, he was only twenty three. He'd just been told that his team had made it into the Olympic games, he and Kei had been going steady for years. He'd just bought the ring.

  
Why did it all have to go to shit? He supposed it was his fault, he was the one who wanted to force Kei out. He'd planned on proposing at that huge fountain while all of the cherry trees were covered in snow.

  
Snow. It was so beautiful. He couldn't feel anything and yet somehow he managed to see. There were edges of black attacking his vision. The words his crying boyfriend spoke above him were translating all garbled. He couldn't hear.

  
But he knew there was something he needed to do. Slowly, gathering the strength, Tetsurou managed to slide his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pull the little black velvet box from it. Using his forefinger, he'd flicked it open with more strain than he should've had. He'd pulled it up to show Kei the ring.

  
A simple little thing it was; an onix band with a lacing of silver through it. Nothing super extravagant. His sorry excuse for an attempted smile faded as Kei cried harder, holding the box and Tetsurou’s hand. He'd been vaguely aware that his head was in Kei’s lap, but that kind of sorted itself out in his head when the blonde leaned over him.

  
From the position he was in, he could feel Kei's heartbeat. What a wonderful thing. The last thing he'd ever hear. The last thing he'd ever feel.

  
Kei's heart was trembling, his hitched breaths causing the beats to be panicked and irregular. But this was Kei's heartbeat. Tetsurou could remember each and every time that same heart sang his lullaby for the night. The last thing he'd hear at night and the first thing he'd hear in the mornings. Every day for three years. It seemed like this day wouldn't be different. Other than the fact that he would not be waking up to it in the morning, of course.

  
Man, this all really sucked. He'd wanted to wake up the next day being able to shower Kei in kisses while getting the younger to dance in their underwear to that song Kei hated so much but loved hearing Tetsurou sing.

  
He wanted to proclaim to his whole team that he'd finally had the balls to ask his boyfriend to marry him.

  
He wanted to have mind blowing, amazing sex that night.

  
He wanted to...woah.

  
It was getting harder to concentrate, even on his complaining. There were red and blue lights. Shouldn't there be sirens too? Oh wait...all he could hear was Kei's erratic heart. Even while Kei was scared, the sound was so comforting. So wonderful.

  
Breathing had never been such a chore, not even those times Bokuto sat on him. Oh Bo...what would he do? They were supposed to go to karaoke this weekend… Neither of them could sing for shit but, it sure was fun just being there with his best friend.

  
Maybe he could ask Akaashi to go with him instead. Wait, _fuck_.

  
No he couldn't. He could hardly breathe let alone ask Kei to call Bo in for a rain check.

  
Shit, his vision had finally gone black. He couldn't see. The last thing he'd seen was Kei's face. Tear stained as the blonde cried, but beautiful all the same. Even so, he could still feel Kei. He couldn't go out with his last words being; “ _Try me, fucker._ ”

  
Swallowing hard, he concentrated.

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
Four words that he wanted, no, he _needed_ to be his last. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

  
Fuck, focus Tetsurou, focus!

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
This was harder than he thought it'd be. But it would mean the world to Kei. He _had_ to.

  
He had to do this. For Kei. He didn't want to die without letting Kei know how much he felt. It was a sentence he'd said every day, two million times a day. Kei was constantly hearing it but this time was the most important. This time it was the last.

  
He had to.

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
Ahh fuck. Was it even any use? Would he be able to? Yes, he would. He was _Kuroo fucking Tetsurou_ , he could do anything. And all he wanted to do was say those sweet, sweet words one last time.

  
Come on, he could do this. He _needed_ to do this.

  
One more try.

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
_Kei, I love you._

  
“Kei, I love you.”

  
_____________

 

  
End.


End file.
